


A Good Sword

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tiki finds Say'ri's new sword.





	A Good Sword

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash ficlets, 'temper'.

Tiki looked like she was napping when Say'ri returned from bathing, just like when she'd left, but obviously Tiki hadn't been asleep the entire time. Things were moved, cleaned up a bit, and Tiki had one hand on the hilt of Say'ri new blade...

"My lady, it's me and you're quite safe," Say'ri said as she closed the tent flap and then knelt to take the blade back from Tiki's clutch.

"Mmm? Milady--"

"Were you worried while I was away? If that is the case, I will not--"

"It's not that," Tiki explained quickly before yawning. "This is a new sword and I wanted to ask about it. It's a good sword. Well tempered..."

"It was recovered from that bandit lair we cleaned out the other day," Say'ri replied as she took the blade and then looked it over. "It is a fine piece. I am honored to have received it. I will use it to--"

"I know," Tiki said quickly. "Thank you, Say'ri. And now I think I'll go back to my nap. As nice as a few years might be, how about until dinner?"

"Until dinner," Say'ri agreed as she put the sword safely away and then, before she could settle entirely onto her own bedroll, she was tugged over to rest against Tiki, closer than the sword had been.

Exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
